Of Shakespeare and Songs
by Angel-of-vampires
Summary: Luna gets secret letters in the middle of the night. Who sent them to her?Fred and George are still their normal crazy, troubleloving selves!This summary sounds pretty bad, but the story isn't! Please read it and tell me what you think!
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey again everyone! Time for the second challenge fic that I've completed!**

**This was originaly going to be a one-shot, but it was too long so now its three parts! **

**If you want to find out the things that I had to include in this challenge fic, check out my profile page to find the link cause for some reason it won't let me put the link in here. No idea why!**

**The 'Shakespeare' parts are quotes throughout the entire story, and the 'song' is in the second part!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Part 1**

I awoke one morning to the sound of tapping. As I opened my eyes, I saw an owl hovering outside the window next to my bed, clasping a letter in its beak.

Opening the window, I petted the owls' head and took the letter from him. I thought that the letter must be for one of the other girls in my dormitory, but the name written on the envelope was mine. I had never gotten a letter from anyone other than my father.

The letter contained the words _'__I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well.__'_

_How romantic!_ I thought. _Defiantly not my father!_

I sat on my bed and stared at the beautiful words written on the parchment, hoping that they would somehow tell me who this letter was from, but to no avail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over breakfast that morning I looked around the Great Hall at everyone, trying to figure out who could have sent me the letter. But try as I might, I still couldn't work out who it was, and I doubted that a nargle would have been able to write a letter, let alone get an owl to send it to me.

I was contemplating whether this could be a joke or not, when a voice sounded from behind me "Would you like to sit with us this morning, Luna?"

Turning around I realised that the voice belonged to a red haired girl in Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was a popular girl, and it surprised me that she would care to sit with me over breakfast. It was very rare that anyone would sit near me, let alone invite me to sit with them. Deciding that company this morning would be good, I nodded my head and followed her to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were already sitting.

They moved up to make room for me, and I ended up sitting between Ginny and her brother George, one of the twins. The two twins were inseparable, and also very funny. At DA meetings they were always the cause for laughter, and I knew that Professor Umbridge despised them because they were always causing trouble. Personally, I found them hilarious!

"When will the next DA meeting be, Harry?" Fred asked, while shovelling his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Don't say it so loud!" Hermione whispered with force "You never know when one of the Inquisitorial Squad is listening!"

"Sorry, but I think we really need more lessons! They're loads of fun!" Fred continued.

"I agree with Fred." I said "I'm really learning lots from the DA. More than I ever did in any Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Except for Professor Lupins' classes of course."

They all agreed with me on that, and Harry decided to have another lesson later that day, but I had a funny feeling that he only said that to shut us up. The last thing we needed was Professor Umbridge or her Inquisitorial Squad to find out more about the DA.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night at the DA meeting, Harry started teaching us about Patronuses and how to cast them. To help, Harry showed us his stag Patronus.

Although we spent almost two hours practicing, none of us could get it yet. Harry wondered around the room trying to help us, but none of us succeeded. Maybe if we try again soon someone will get it. I think Hermione will produce her Patronus first.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had decided to sit in the Room of Requirement after lessons the next day to have some time away from the noisy people in the school, but to my surprise the room contained many other's who must have had the same idea as I did.

The Room was now not only used for DA lessons, but also as a hang-out place for those who weren't in the same houses, or those who wanted to escape from Professor Umbridge. The new 'Educational Decree' didn't allow us all to meet anywhere else, so the Room was used. At that particular moment it was furnished with large comfy sofa's and plenty of other things like wizard's chess and exploding snap to keep the occupants of the room satisfied.

Ron was playing wizard's chess against Harry, with Ginny, Hermione and Neville Longbottom sitting next to them watching eagerly.

As I walked further into the room, Ginny must have noticed me because I head her call out to me "Come over here and join us, Luna." Ginny had been being really nice to me lately. It felt good to be accepted. It was as if I had a friend.

Just as Ron beat Harry for the second time, Fred, George and Lee Jordan burst into the Room of Requirement with bottles of butterbeer in large bags. The three of them went around the room handing them around to everyone.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!!" Called out Fred, taking a large swig from the bottle clasp in his hand.

"What's the celebration?" Hermione asked.

"You disobeying rules, Hermione!" George replied "It's a very rare thing to ever happen!"

"Are you sure that this isn't just another excuse to have butterbeer?" She replied.

I laughed softly and took a sip of the drink which Fred had pressed into my hands. Deciding that there weren't any wrackspurt's infesting my bottle, I sculled down the rest of it.

"I didn't know you were like that, Luna!" GinnyWeasleysaid.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Luna just sculled down her drink!" Ginnyreplied.

"Sculling contest!" George yelled, and Ginny and Neville pushed me forward to stand next to George, who was to be my opponent. Fred handed me another bottle.

"Ok, are you both ready?" Lee was evidentially playing commentator "Yes? Ok, ready, set… GO!"

With that I lifted my bottle to my lips and downed all of the liquid contained in my bottle. I didn't even bother checking for wrackspurt's! When I opened my eyes again and looked at George, he was still drinking. I had won!

When George finished seconds later, Lee came forward and yelled "Luna Lovegood is the winner!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for me, and it felt like I had friends! It was a very rare thing for me, but these people from all different houses seemed to genuinely like me!

I looked over at George and gave him a small smile, and he smiled back at me.

Then Ron ran over to Georges' side and said to him "Oh my God, George! You lost a sculling contest to a girl!"

"So?" George asked him.

"So… you lost something that you usually win, to a girl." He repeated more slowly, in case Georges' ears were playing up or something.

"Are you questioning my manhood?" George asked.

"No, I'm just saying that you lost a sculling contest. And to Luna!" Ron said.

"So? She won fair and square." George replied, and he smiled at me again.

"But, but usually no one can beat you!" Fred piped up.

"Yeah, no one could beat me before, but I'd never gone against Luna before." George told them both.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late! We should all start heading back to our common rooms." Hermione announced to the disappointment of the DA members.

Slowly, everyone filed out to go back to their common rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... did you like it? Even if you didn't PLEASE REVIEW!**

**reviews are what keeps the writers going! trust me!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Ok, time for part 2!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Part 2**

Sitting on his bed in the boys' dormitory, George Wealsey decided to write another note for the beautiful blonde Ravenclaw.

Thinking for a moment, he decided to write:

'_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet.'_

As he was reading over the words he had written, he heard a voice float up the stairs "George? Are up there?"

FRED!

As quickly as he could, George hid the piece of parchment under his blanket and sat by the window, pretending to be absorbed in the view.

"Hey bro." Fred said as he walked over to his twin and sat on George's bed. Unfortunately for George, Fred happened to sit on the piece of parchment that he had just been writing on.

"What's this?" Fred asked, pulling the parchment out from under George's blanket.

"NO!" George tried to make a grab for the parchment, but Fred managed to evade him. A look of shock passed over Fred's' face as he read the words.

"You're writing love letters to Luna Lovegood?" Fred asked his twin "Why?"

George knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't save him from the lecture that was come.

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't." George replied.

"Say what?" Fred asked.

"Basically, if she realises that I can be sweet and romantic, maybe she'd be interested in me." George answered.

"But why would you want Luna when you could have, umm… Alicia Spinnet?" Fred asked.

"Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind." George replied.

"Enough with the bloody Shakespeare lines!" Fred yelled at his twin "Why do you keep quoting Shakespeare?"

"I find it romantic." George told him "And I think that Luna likes romantic people."

Fred just slapped his head in frustration. "Bro, you are loosing it." He said, before going downstairs to join Lee by the fire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" George quoted, barely moving his lips as he stared at Luna from across the Great Hall.

"Umm, bro? You're doing it again." Fred whispered to George.

"What?" George asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Quoting that Shakespeare guy, staring at Luna, and saying corny stuff." Fred replied.

"Oh, sorry." George apologised "I just can't help it."

Luckily for Fred, his twin brother stopped after that, and instead started talking with the others around the Gryffindor table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey everyone, we have a new product for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Fred announced as him and George entered the Room of Requirement.

"We've invented Sing-Song Sour Straps!!" George announced "When eaten, they will make you burst out into song!"

"We tried it yesterday and it doesn't last very long, so you don't have to worry about being stuck singing all day." Fred continued "But we wanted to find out what would happen if a large group of people all had them. Would we all sing the same song, would it be in tune, and how long would it last for different people?"

"And yes Hermione, they are perfectly safe." George reassured her. "So, who wants to try it out?"

Everyone yelled out their consent, so Fred and George went around the room handing a sweet to everyone.

"On the count of three, eat the sweet and let's see what happens!" George said.

"One... Two… THREE!" The twins announced at the same time, and everyone started eating the sweet. Although I trusted the twins, I was cautious about trying this new product of theirs.

Upon seeing Hermione shrug and eating the sweet, I thought I'd do the same, but I'd never sung in public before. Actually, I hadn't really talked in public before either. And if I did, no one ever noticed me.

All of a sudden, everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement other than Hermione and I burst out into random songs! It was a funny thing to hear, shy and quiet people singing loudly, boys that we thought were tough, macho men sang corny love songs, and Fred and George sang the Pirate Song!

The twins were the loudest by far, and their song was also the funniest, so everyone joined in with their song:

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!"

"I love this song. Really bad eggs! Ooh!" I cried out happily. The sweet was evidentially taking its effect on me!

George walked up to me after seeing me join in, and he put his arm around me as he said "You are one really cool chick, Luna!" I blushed at his comment and his closeness, but I really happened to be enjoying it! Was this another effect of the sweet or was I just enjoying being part of a group? Or being close to George Weasley?

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" We all finished together, and burst out laughing.

"That was lots of fun!" I exclaimed.

"So you like the sweet?" George asked me.

"Yes! I'd never had the confidence to be able to do something like that before, but as soon as I ate it I felt… alive!" I replied "You and your brother are great at inventing these things!"

Was it just me or did George go a bit red at my words. I heard him mumble a "thanks" to me, but then we were interrupted but Fred.

"Ok, I think that the effect wears off after you've finished the song." Fred informed his twin, and stood next to George and I.

"Let's just hope that the song the person sings isn't one of those never-ending songs! Then they would be singing forever." George said.

"But it would be funny though!" I said.

"Wow! You're really different than what I thought you were, Luna." Fred said "First you scull a drink, then you manage to beat George in a sculling contest, then you sing really loudly, and now you're basically telling us that you support our ideas for mischief and mayhem!"

"Me? I'm dishonest." I said simply. Realising that they wanted me to elaborate, I continued "I'm really different than what people see me as. Everyone sees me as a freak, an outsider with weird beliefs that you shouldn't be friends with, but I'm just an ordinary girl on the inside."

"Ginny saw that a while ago when you first started coming to DA meetings. I think I've now realised it too." Fred said.

"Come on everybody!" Hermione called out "It's getting late and if we're found wandering the halls…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Well all get detention." Fred and George said at once. It always fascinated me how they managed to do that.

"Not just detention," Harry said "Unbridged might force you to give us all up. Then we won't be able to continue with lessons."

"Good point." George said "Come on everybody, back to our beds we go!"

And with that everyone left the Room of Requirement for another day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think I finally see what you see in Luna." Fred told George as the crept back to their common room.

"Don't you start sending letters to her!" George exclaimed "I got there first!"

"Don't worry. I'm with Angelina. I do like her more than Luna, you know." Fred replied.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill... if you liked it, review it! (Or even if you didn't, please review anyway!)**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please don't hate me if it's not! I've got a rehersal until 6pm! I promise I'll try to get it up!**

**Hugs to you all who review!**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: YAY! Final part!**

**A BIG thank you to Starkiller and everyone else that has reviewed the other two chapters! Love you all!**

**Anyways, on with the final chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Part 3**

A week later, none of us had managed to produce a Patronus, so Harry decided to let us duel to get our minds off everything else and not have to worry about thinking of a happy memory. He told us that we may never fight against a dementor, but we would most likely end up in a duel.

"Everybody get in pairs." He called out to us. Fred was with Lee, Ron with Hermione, and Ginny with Neville. I found myself paired with George.

"Ok, try not to hurt anyone too badly!" Harry said "Now GO!"

George was a really good duellist. Almost every spell I shot at him he was able to block. He used Expelliarmus against me and I got thrown across to the other side of the room! And it's lucky that I did because otherwise I would have been hit with a rouge spell that had been cast by Neville. Unfortunately for Lee, the spell hit him instead. The spell through him onto the ground, where he lay still.

"Oh my God!" Fred exclaimed "Lee! Are you ok?"

We all crowded around Lee to see if he was alright, but when I looked at him I gasped! His nose had somehow grown extremely long!

"What… what's going on?" Lee asked, coming to.

"Umm, DA meeting closed for today." Harry said "Go back to your common rooms now." Complaining, everyone filed out except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Lee and I.

"Fred, can you please take Lee to the hospital wing. And can you come up with a story." Harry asked him.

"I'll go with the two of you." George said, then looked over his shoulder as if to say goodbye to me. I smiled at him and then the three of them left the room in a hurry.

"What spell did you use, Neville?" Harry asked after the three boys had left.

"Well, I tried to use Stupefy, but I guess it didn't work." Neville said "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I just wanted to beat someone in a duel!"

"Ginny, you're really lucky that you were able to dodge that spell." Hermione said.

"Me? Nah it missed me." Ginny replied "Luna is the one who dodged it."

"Gosh Luna, I'm really sorry." Neville apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Neville." I replied "Do you think that we should check to see if the three boys make it to the hospital wing?"

"Nah, if we go it will look suspicious." Harry told me "Plus, you're in a different house. It would look really weird if you went to see him."

"True. And I also don't have any friends, so who would have told me about Lee's nose." I commented "Oh well, I guess I'll go to bed now. Or see if there is more pudding in the Great Hall. Bye!" And with that I left the Room of Requirement. Pudding did sound really good at that moment. Maybe I could also have time to think about the Shakespeare letters too.

I had received another that morning: _My bounty is as deep as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._ Luna sighed at the memory.

_My Shakespeare is so romantic! Whoever you are, please tell me soon! I just want to know who you are!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back in the Room of Requirement:**

"Sometimes her bluntness weirds me out, you know?" Harry commented after Luna had left and the door was shut.

"She is a really nice girl." Ginny said "People don't realise that because she's different. That's why I've been talking to her lately, inviting her to sit with us, and I told her to go to the Hogs Head when you first made up the DA. I knew that she'd enjoy it."

"I think she's really nice." Neville said.

"Well I think she's just weird." Hermione said.

"George seems to really like her." Ron said "He talks about her sometimes. Its kinda weird, but she doesn't seem too bad."

The door opened again and in snuck… three twins?

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we almost ran into a teacher and we didn't want anyone to see Lee like this, so we decided to charm his appearance." Said the twin on the left, stepping forward.

"Are you Fred?" Harry said.

"Yes, I'm Fred." He replied.

"No, I'm Fred. You're George!" Said the twin in the middle.

"No, I'm George. You're Lee!" Said the twin on the right.

"No, I'm not Lee!" The twin in the middle argued back.

"And I thought two twins were bad." Ron commented.

"Please!" Said Hermione "Ok, which twin is which? And please don't lie!"

And the three twins burst out with their denials all at the same time! It was extremely confusing and really hard to follow!

"The twin on the right is the real George." I said, standing in the doorway. I had seen the three twins rush down the corridor back to the Room of Requirement, and decided to follow them.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Harry.

"He's the only one who didn't claim to be Fred." I replied "Also, George is a little bit shorter than Fred, and Lee is the same hight as Fred."

"Wow!" Neville said "You're good."

"I know what you mean." Said the twin which had been identified as George "We thought it would confuse you all."

"Ok, so which one is Fred and which one is Lee?" Hermione asked.

They all stared at the two twins that hadn't been identified yet. Then Ginny spoke up "The one in the middle is Fred."

"No, I'm Fred!" Said the twin on the left.

"No, she's right. I'm Fred!" Argued the one in the middle.

"Dam! I was hoping it would work!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Can you please cut this out!?" Neville exclaimed "You're confusing me!"

"That wouldn't be hard." Ron muttered.

"Please tell us which one you are Lee." Hermione begged.

"Well, because you asked so nicely." Said the twin in the middle "I'm the real Fred."

"So that makes you Lee." Harry said, turning to the twin on the left.

"Yup." He replied "I always wanted to try that. Fred and George do it all the time and it looks like fun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I decided that tonight, after all of the confusion was over, would be a great night to lie outside underneath the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was warm outside, and I really didn't care if a teacher saw me. Being rebellious is fun!

I decided to take my 'Shakespeare' letters with me, and think it over while outside in the fresh air.

I snuck down into the entrance hall and, making sure that nobody was watching, opened the doors and crept outside.

I saw a nice patch of grass that would be hidden from site if anyone should come outside, so I went to that patch of grass and sat down.

3 letters so far, and still no idea of who sent them!

I decided to lie down to watch the stars and to mull over my thoughts.

It felt like hours that I had been lying there (although really it was more like minutes. Strange how calming the outside air can be!), when a voice interrupted me.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." (A/N: Another random Shakespeare quote! I forgot to mention in the past three chapter's which qoutes were Shakespeare! Sorry about that!) A voice said from behind me. Lifting my head off the grass, I saw... George standing behind me.

"What did you say?" I asked him. It had sounded like he was quoting Shakespeare!

_Should I tell her it was me?_ George thought. But then he caught sight of the letters that he had sent her.

"What are those?" He asked her, deciding to play dumb for a while.

"These? Oh, they're nothing." I replied "Well, they are something, but just not something that you would be interested in."

"Maybe I can help you." George told me, so I decided to let him in.

"Ok, I've received these three letters and they are so beautiful!" I replied "Someone sends them to me in the middle of the night, and they all contain a really beautiful Shakespeare quote. Oh umm, Shakespeare was…"

"He was a muggle writer from the 16th centaury who wrote plays such as _Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet _and_ Othello_." George finished for me.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked him.

_It's now or never._ George thought to himself, and mustering all of his courage, he said "Because I'm the one who wrote you those letters."

A silence followed his admission. _I can't believe that it's George!_ I thought.

"A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart." (A/N: Another Shakespeare quote!) I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I never would have guessed that it was you." I told him "You never really seemed like the romantic 'Shakespeare' type of guy."

"Everyone always thinks that I'm just the same as Fred, but really we are different people." He told me "Sure we like the same things and do the same things, but we're different people."

"Yeah, you can really scull!" I laughed. (A/N: Sorry to 'Critic' if I havn't got the right type of sculling!)

"So what do we do now?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment, then replied "Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better. (A/N: Shakespeare!) Basically, let's just see where this takes us."

"Sounds good to me." He replied, and then he kissed me! George Weasley actually kissed me!

So there we sat, on the grass outside of Hogwarts castle, sitting under the stars, kissing one another.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... did you enjoy it? I usually don't write 'love' scenes so that was probably really pathetic!**

**Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
